hi5tvfandomcom-20200223-history
Hi-5 Series 5, Episode 35 (Getting ready)
Getting ready is the thirty-fifth episode from Hi-5 Series 5. Segments *NATHAN, Tim, Kathleen and Kellie travel by different vehicles to arrive at job. *CHARLI moves along in different ways without walking. *KATHLEEN practices to get ready before the timer gets to ten. *CHARLI pretends to be a firefighter getting ready for action. *TIM sets his making music shop. *CHARLI pretends to be at the gym. *Chats starts her sandwich shop and KELLIE tells her the orders on the tin can telephone. *CHARLI has breaktime and she stretches. *SHARING STORIES: Kathleen tells us a story about a girl (Charli) who goes working with her dad (Tim) for the first time, and she meets a sleepy wombat (Nathan) and a noisy cockatoo (Kellie), so the wombat runs away to find any quiet place and gets lost. Gallery Nathan_S5_E35.png Charli_S5_E35_1.png Kathleen_S5_E35.png Charli_S5_E35_2.png Tim_S5_E35.png Charli_S5_E35_3.png Kellie_S5_E35.png Charli_S5_E35_4.png Sharing_Stories_S5_E35.png Songlets ;Shapes in space Pedals pushing, wheels are turning Bouncing as I go On the bike through the town I travel up and down Bouncing to and fro, to and fro. Engine's running, wheels are turning Leaning as we go In the car through the town we travel up and down Leaning to and fro, to and fro. Engine's running, wheels are turning Rattling as I go In the train through the town we travel up and down Rattling to and fro, to and fro. Engine's running, waters churning Rocking as we go In the ferrie on the sea, we travel you and me Rocking to and fro, to and fro. ;Body move #01 No walking today, uh uh, no, no You can skip, you can jump if you want to go You can hop and talk, you can jump but don't walk Can't walk, no, no, because I said so. No walking today, uh uh, no, no You can skip, you can jump if you want to go You can hop and talk, you can jump but don't walk Can't walk, no, no, because I said so. ;Puzzles and patterns Time to get moving, so move it along Hurry it up, it won't take long Get ready, get ready, get ready to hit the road Come one, get ready to go. Time to get moving, so move it along Hurry it up, it won't take long Get ready, get ready, get... ;Body move #02 Brave firefighter always ready as can be Slide down the fire pole, one, two, whee Got my firefighter hat, boots and jackets too Jump up on the truck, siren sounds (Woo, woo, woo, woo) Roll out the fire hose and put out all the flames (Pshh) Pack up the equipment and head back home again. Brave firefighter always ready as can be Slide down the fire pole, one, two, whee Got my firefighter hat, boots and jackets too Jump up on the truck, siren sounds (Woo, woo, woo, woo) Roll out the fire hose and put out all the flames (Pshh) Pack up the equipment and head back home again. ;Making music So quiet here, I can hear the silence fill the room Pretty soon ..., noises will go boom Tiny soft sounds echo over floating in the air Then it brings the yells and shouts as people everywhere Loud and soft, loud and soft, without one the others would be lost. So noisy here, I can hear, noises fill the room Pretty soon ... it will go, no more noisy boom Tiny soft sounds echo over floating in the air Then it brings the yells and shouts as people everywhere Loud and soft, loud and soft, without one the others would be lost. ;Body move #03 In the gym, getting fit and strong, exercising, I can't go wrong Rolling machine, treadmill bike, working in the gym is what I like. In the gym, getting fit and strong, exercising, I can't go wrong Rolling machine, treadmill bike, working in the gym is what I like. In the gym, getting fit and strong, exercising, I can't go wrong Rolling machine, treadmill bike, working in the gym is what I like. ;Word play Lunch time, lunch time, my favourite time to munch time Filling up my tummy time with lots of yummy stuff. ;Body move #04 Stretch, stretch, stretch as high as they can be Relax, relax, relax as relax as they can be Wibbly-wobbly, flop, flop, drop Let's go frippery-flop, let's drop. Stretch, stretch, stretch as high as they can be Relax, relax, relax as relax as they can be Wibbly-wobbly, flop, flop, drop Let's go frippery-flop, let's drop. ;Sharing stories Bump, bump, bumping along, gonna stand the day, a day of work with my dad Sing, sing, singing a song, gonna have a lot, a lot of fun with my dad Bumping along, singing a song, just me and my dad. Bumping and singing along, I had a great day, a day of work with my dad Sing, sing, singing a song, I had a lot of fun, a lot of fun with my dad Bumping along, singing a song, just me and my dad. Category:Nathan Foley Category:Kellie Crawford Category:Kathleen de Leon Jones Category:Charli Robinson Category:Tim Harding Category:Episodes that starts with a Shapes in Space segment Category:Episodes that Kathleen read a sharing story Category:Episodes directed by Ian Munro Category:Ep about working & jobs Category:Ep about games Category:Ep about getting ready Category:Ep about vehicles Category:Ep about bikes Category:Ep about cars Category:Ep about trains Category:Ep about boats & ships Category:Ep about acting Category:Ep about time Category:Ep about timers Category:Ep about speed Category:Ep about dressing up & costumes Category:Ep about pretending Category:Ep about firefighters & fire trucks Category:Ep about selling & buying Category:Ep about noise Category:Ep about silence & quietness Category:Ep about marching Category:Ep about volume Category:Ep about styles of music Category:Ep about country music Category:Ep about rock 'n' roll Category:Ep about the gym Category:Ep about exercise & work out Category:Ep about sandwiches Category:Ep about tins Category:Ep about hearing & listening Category:Ep about phones & cellphones Category:Ep about bosses & commanding Category:Ep about stretches Category:Ep about computers Category:Ep about rangers Category:Ep about lost things Category:Ep about wombats Category:Ep about cockatoos Category:Ep about days